the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Percy
Percy (full name: Percival "Percy" Avonside) is the sixth member of the Steam Team, Lieutenant of The Trainbots and a Canterlot Mail Engine, as well as the spouse of Pinkie Pie and Father of Gumdrop and Sugardrop Pie. Plus the Padawan Teacher of Hodgey. Bio Percy Personality Percy is a rather cheeky, but kind engine, and generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishaps from being over-eager. He loves teasing the others, especially the bigger engines, such as Gordon and James, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone who gives him the moral to learn, especially the Fat Controller. He is also shown to make silly mistakes, but then fix them upon realizing what he has done before further damage is caused. Percy is incredibly accident-prone and has many accidents, sometimes due to his own silliness or his tricks backfiring. Despite this, he always tries to do his best, learn from his mistakes and get his jobs done, a loyalty which Sir Topham Hatt has praised him for on several occasions. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Thomas is generally portrayed as Percy's best friend, he is also good friends with Toby as well. He also had held a grudge from the big engines about their tricking him into misinterpreting a signal, but silenced this with some help from Duck. This shows that, when nonsense goes too far, Percy will not stand for it and seek help to settle the matter for good, even if he faces a reprimanding from Sir Topham Hatt for it. Physical Appearance Percy is painted in the North Western Railway's green livery with red and yellow lining and the number "6" painted on his bunker sides in yellow. In Equine form, Percy is a green earth pony, with brown hair and a number 6 for a Cutie Mark. While in Trainbots form, Basis Percy is based on a Avonside 0-4-0ST with Hunslet underframes and valve gear, a smokebox protruding from his saddletank, external cylinders and motion, and sandboxes underneath the tanks on his footplate. Modifications made to Percy's shape include the angled smokebox supports and possibly a coal bunker. Main Weaponry Tank Engine form * Browning M2 .50 cal "Ma Deuce" Heavy Machine Guns Trainsformer form *Double-barrel Mini machine gun *Energy Ax *Energy Mace *Grappling hooks *Phaser cannon *Grenade launcher *Green Trainbot Saber Trivia *Percy will meet the Mane 6, Spike, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Lieutenants Category:Autobots Category:Trainbots Category:Ponies Category:Equines Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Axemen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Bombers Category:Laser Users Category:Blaster Users Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Trains Category:Jedi Consulars Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance Category:Dual-Wielders Category:The Auto Train and Pony Team Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Determined Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Adventurers